Crazy Sex School
by SeLuJon
Summary: [Chp 4 Update] Remake dari Gay Sex School. Sekolah ajaib ? emmm mungkin pemiliknya terlalu kaya GS/NC every chapter, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KAISOO.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua, udah lama nih gak buat ff, pengen nge remake yang gay sex school, ada yang udah pernah baca ? banyak yang minta castnya itu op ya. Oke kali ini saya remake ke gs ver op tapi Cuma akan fokus ke Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo. semoga kalian menikmati.

Happy Reading

EXO HIGH SCHOOL, oke jika kalian mendengar nama sekolah tersebut berarti anda adalah calon calon manusia sukses. Kenapa ? oh siapa yang tidak tau sekolah itu, murid sedikit prestasi segudang.

Lulusan sekolah ini pasti langsung bekerja dan dikuliahkan, ett ett bukan dikuliahkan oleh sekolah, tapi dikuliahkan oleh perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja nanti. Siapa yang tidak mau mendapatkan itu semua ?

Namun, untuk kalian masuk kesanapun, kalian harus melawati rangkaian test yang mereka sediakan.

Sekolahannya pun sangat jauh dari gerbang utama, kenapa ? karena… ya gitu deh, masa deketan, nanti kegep dong sama pemerintah.

Oke untuk mempersingkat waktu kita lihat test yang mereka jalani.

.

.

.

Bentuk gerbang utama seperti gerbang pranciss/?, dan ada sebuah gedung kecil yang menutupi gedung utama, digedung kecil itulah semua orang melakukan serangkaian test.

Test pertama adalah pengecekan nilai raport Junior high school, untuk bisa lolos dalam tahap ini, peserta wajib memiliki nilai rata rata 9,2 / 92. Gila ? tentu saja, bahkan saya sendiri baru muncul di gerbang pasti sudah diusir.

Test kedua yaitu test psikotes, setiap peserta akan diberi soal sebanyak 40 soal pesikotes dan harus selesai dalam kurun waktu 20 menit.

Test katiga adalah test fisik dan test kesehatan, dalam gedung kecil tersebut tersedia ruang gym untuk test fisik para peserta dan dokter umum untuk mengecek keadaan calon siswa/i.

Test keperawanan hanya untuk perempuan.

kenapa test disini sangat banyak dan menyulitkan ?, sekolah ini sudah menjanjikan dan juga gratis, sekolah satu satunya di korea dimana siswanya akan terjamin dan juga tidak ada pembiayaan.

.

.

.

dari 1000 lebih peserta yang mengikuti test, hanya akan dipilih 50 orang yang beruntung. karena setiap kelas hanya akan diisi oleh 10 orang siswa/i.

hari ini adalah penentuan siapa saja yang dapat masuk kedalam senior high school ini.

dia luhan, seorang gadis cantik nanmanis sedang berharap cemas namanya dipanggil, kenapa ? sungguh ia sangat takut jika dia gagal dalam test terakhir yaitu test fisik, hanya sisa 200 peserta yang bisa bertahan sampai test terakhir ini, dan luhan salah satunya. selama dua hari dia menginap dirumah bibinya di korea, dan ia tidak ingin mama dan babanya kecewa disana. ya dia anak perantauan dari beijing china.

deretan nama terlihat di sebuah lcd berukuran manusia, dengan teliti mata rusa itu membaca deretan nama nama tersebut, hingga pekikan senang ia keluarkan saat membaca namanya sendiri pada urutan ke 47. air mata kebahagiaan ia keluarkan saat itu juga, akhirnya ia bisa membahagiakan mama dan babanya disana. pasti mereka sangat senang mendengar berita menggembirakan ini.

"harap tenang ! sebelumnya saya mengucapkan selamat kepada siswa atau siswi yang lolos dalam tahap seleksi ini, saya harap kepada 50 siswa yang terpilih dapat bekerja dengan baik dan dapat membawa nama baik sekolah hingga tingkat international, dan bagi kalian yang tidak lolos dalam tahap ini, jangan berkecil hati karena, banyak sekolah diluar yang memiliki standar bagus"

luhan mengangguk semangat karena itu.

"kalian semua bisa kembali kerumah kalian masing masing, dan untuk siswa/i yang kami terima, siapkan diri anda, karena lusa kamilah yang akan menjemput kalian dirumah kalian masing masing, sekian dan terimakasih"

guru tampan itu sudah turun dari sebuah panggung kecil dengan angkuh, luhan tersenyum bahagia dan segera menggerakan kaki kecilnya menuju rumah bibinya.

.

.

.

"oh tuhannn anakku yang manis dan menyebalkan ini diterima ? kau bercanda sayang?" pekikan seorang ibu terdengar hingga seluruh penjuru pasar membuat mata puppy seorang gadis melihatnya datar.

"eomma ini ibuku bukan sih ? kau tak percaya sekali denganku, ini suratnya jika kau tak percaya" kesal sang gadis menyerahkan sebuah surat berlogokan EXO HIGH SCHOOL berwarna perak mengkilat.

"ya tuhan byun baek anakku tercinta, malam ini eomma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu sayang" ujar sang ibu berjalan menjauhi toko milik mereka.

"eommaaaa jangan macam macammmm"

"HEY SEMUA ANAK SEMATAWAYANGKU DITERIMA DI EXO HIGH SCHOOL"

oke teriakan itu cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi tontonan selama perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

tak terasi waktu berjalan cepat, hari ini waktunya semua siswa dan siswi dijemput dari rumahnya masing masing.

"anda sudah siap ?" tanya seorang pria berjas hitam pada seorang gadis bermata bulat.

"ya saya sudah siap pak, eomma appa, kyungie pergi dulu" ujar sang gadis meminta izin pada ayah dan ibunya, mendapatkan pelukan dan anggukan membuat hati sang gadis sedikit tenang, setidaknya kepergiannya mendapatkan izin.

.

.

.

"selamat datang di EXO HIGH SCHOOL, kemarin kita sudah bertemu pada saat kalian menjalankan test memasuki sekolah ini, perkenalkan nama saya wu yifan, guru biologi kalian nanti, sebelum kalian diperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah, didepan kalian sekarang ada selembar kertas perjanjian, dimana jika ada hal yang sekiranya kalian tidak suka kalian bisa langsung pergi dari sini" ujar yifan lembut di awal dan tegas di akhir, para siswi disana terpesona akan ketampanan dan kebijaksaan seorang yifan.

semua siswa dan siswi fokus kepada kertas mereka masing masing, bisik bisik mulai terdengar di telinga yifan, ya beberapa persyaratan memang sedikit mengganjal di benak mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, masuk saja mereka butuh perjuangan yang sangat berat, masa 1 syarat saja mereka tolak, jadi dengan berat hati, mereka membubuhkan tanda tangan di kertas tersebut.

.

.

.

pintu berukuran besar terbuka di belakang gedung kecil tersebut, semua siswa dan siswi menganga melihat pemandangan pohon pinus dan pepohonan lainnya yang menjadi pemandangan.

"kita sekolah di... hutan ?" bisik baekhyun gatal.

"entahlah, kudengar sekolah disini seperti istana, sepertinya itu hanya karangan semata" balas luhan menatap baekhyun, yaa mereka memutuskan menjadi teman saat bertemu di gerbang utama.

2 buah bis besar berhenti tepat di depan mereka, dengan teratur mereka masuk sesuai dengan instruksi dari yifan.

.

.

.

"ya tuhan ini indah sekali" puji siswa dan siswi yang melihat pemandangan sekolah mereka yang sebenarnya.

"oke semua sudah turun, perkenalkan ini jungkook senior kalian disini, dia adalah ketua organisasi tingkat 3" ujar yifan mengenalkan sesosok wanita sexy yang membuat liur para siswa disana berjatuhan, bukan, bukan karena jungkook menggoda mereka, melainkan pakaian yang digunakannya.

"shit penisku berdiri" ujar seorang pria dengan kulit sedikit gelap, tangan kekarnya dengan perlahan mengusap penisnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Park Chanyeol giliran kalian" ujar seorang pembimbing menyuruh mereka masuk kedalam ruang fitting baju. yifan ? dia sudah masuk kedalam kelas karena saatnya mengajar.

Bagai anak ayam, mereka semua menurut dan masuk kedalam ruangan, setelah berkenalan dengan guru guru dan senior organisasi tadi, mereka langsung disuruh keruangan untuk fitting seragam mereka.

"lepas pakaian kalian semua" ujar sang desainer santai. mereka ? tentu saja kaget.

"oh aku lupa, sudah lepas saja, nanti kalian juga terbiasa menikmati tubuh masing masing" kembali kata kata sang desainer membuat mereka bingung dan kaget.

namun mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada memperlambat prosesnya, lebih baik menurut bukan ?

"tak usah ditutupi" ujar desainer menarik tangan luhan dari payudara dan vaginanya.

"wah milik kalian indah, dan besar, aku suka jika mengukur yang seperti ini"

desahan kecil dan erangan keluar dari mulut mereka ber 6, desainer ini mengukur atau merangsang sih sebenarnya.

"nah selesai, kalian hanya perlu menunggu pakaian kalian jadi"

"Secepat itu ?" tanya pemuda bertelinga peri menatap heran sang desainer.

"kalian ini, sekarang sudah zaman teknologi berkembang, menunggu mesin jait dan tangan pengerajin membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk membuat 50 pakaian, jadi mesin dan robot adalah pilihan terbaik" ujar sang desainer bangga.

"apa kami sudah boleh memakai pakaian kembali ?" tanya seorang pria tampan berwajah datar menatap sang desainer yang di jawab dengan gelengan kecil.

"tidak usah pakai, keluar saja sana, kalian keruangan sebelah, kau ini nanti penismukan masuk kesalah satu vagina mereka, jadi buat apa berpakaian ?" jawab enteng dari desainer membuat kaget luhan baekhyun dan kyungsoo, maksudnya apa ? vagina ? apa dia gila ?

.

.

.

"sekarang nikmati tubuh pasangan kalian masing masing"

'ini gila, apa mereka mengajarkanku yang tidak baik' batin baekhyun berbunyi.

"baek, bagaimana ini?" tanya chanyeol, oh aku hampir lupa, mereka sudah dipasang pasangkan oleh pendamping mereka.

"mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak dengar tadi, jika ada yang keluar masih perawan akan mendapatkan hukuman" ujar baekhyun santai. dengan lancang tangan lentik baekhyun menarik penis chanyeol perlahan.

"eshhh~ baekhyunhh" desah chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasakan perasaan asing tersebut.

"apa kau sudah biasa ? ashhh" tanya chanyeol

"tidak, aku hanya menonton dari video, sekarang kamu emut vagina aku yeol, buat vaginaku becek dulu baru masukin penis kamu" dirty talk baekhyun keluarkan dari mulut manisnya.

.

.

.

"ahhhh sehunnnhhh jangan kencanghhh" desah luhan meremas kepala sehun di dadanya. sungguh sehun mengemut putingnya seperti bayi kelaparan.

"ehh~ luhan manjakan peniskuu" ujar sehun manja lalu mengarahkan tangan luhan kepenis besar miliknya. kaget, itu adalah perasaan luhan saat ini. penis milik sehun terlalu besar dan panjang, apa akan terasa sangat menyakitkan di vagina sempitnya?

"ahhhh jangan klitoahhhh" luhan mendesah hebat saat tangan nakal sehun malah mencubit dan menarik narik klitoris bengkak miliknya.

.

.

.

"eshhh~ sialan sempit sekalihhh" desah jongin menghentakkan penisnya di vagina kyungsoo yang pasrah saja dibawah kungkungannya.

"jonginhhh pelannhhh pelanhhh" desah kyungsoo merdu, badannya terhentak kuat akibat dorongan dari jongin. oh tuhan, jongin seperti mesin jahit yang tak kenal lelah.

"ahhhh kau sempitt sekali kyunghhh" desah jongin menghentakkan kuat penisnya di vagina becek kyungsoo.

.

.

.

semua siswa disana terlihat lemas dan tak berdaya, ya mereka dikumpulkan di sebuah ruangan dengan kasur yang sangat luas untuk menampung mereka. sesekali desahan masih terdengar dari bibir mereka.

"semua sudah selesai ? keluarlah, kalian akan mendapatkan pembagian kelas, dan pembagian asrama" ujar sang pendamping berjalan mendahului semua siswa dan siswinya.

"gendong aku sialan, vaginaku sakit ! ku kira kau akan bermain lembut" oke itu suara bentakan baekhyun, yang mengeluh eluh vaginanya terasa sakit.

"baik baek" ujar chanyeol nurut dan menggendong baekhyun koala.

.

.

.

"untuk kelas 10 E, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han, Shin Byul Je, Cho Sung Ji, Im Sunny, Choi Sungyeol"

luhan sudah tertidur di pelukan sehun ternyata, lihat saja, baekhyun mencoba membangunkan wanita bermata rusa itu.

"untuk pembagian asrama, Jalan Kokobop, nomor 5 Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, selanjutnya Jalan ..." para siswa mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan pembagian asrama.

"baiklah, kalian sudah memegang kunci rumah dan kamar kalian masing masing ?" tanya sang pembimbing.

"nee" balas siswa/i serempak.

.

.

.

TOUR IN EXO LAND

kali ini jadwal mereka yaitu tour mengelilingi tempat mereka tinggal nanti. sungguh, mungkin sempurna adalah penggambaran dari exo high school ini. kenapa ? karena dibalik pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang, tempat ini bagaikan surga keindahan, kalian tau disney land ? ya luas sekolah ini mungkin seluas disney land, atau lebih ?

mereka melewati jalan setapak untuk mengelilingi lingkungan di luar exo high school, ada beberapa panah yang menempel di pepohonan, mungkin itu penunjuk jalan.

"panah ini yang akan menuntun kalian menuju tempat asrama kalian, dalam satu jalan terdapat 5 rumah yang diisi 6 orang setiap rumahnya. jika kalian jalan terus menyusuri jalan yang ini" sang pembimbing menunjuk jalan sedikit besar untuk kendaraan.

"kalian akan menemukan gedung Lucky One dimana kalian menjalani test" ujar sang pembimbing berjalan lurus di jalan setapak.

"wuaahhhh" pekikan kagum terdengar dari siswi siswi disana.

"welcome to EXO PARK" kata wuah bahkan belum cukup untuk menggambarkan keindahan taman exo ini. bagaimana tidak, jika kalian pernah melihat tebih dengan air mancur yang begitu jernih mengalir hingga membentuh sebuah danau kecil, dan hiasan berbagai bunga terdapat disana, ada permainan seperti ayunan dan kursi santai membuat tempat ini terlihat seperti taman bermain. tapi lihatlah sebuah kedai kecil di ujung sana, disana terdapat banyak sekali... eugh sex toys ? oke lewatkan satu laci penuh permainan gila itu, ada minyak scrub, dan ada pakaian untuk menyelam, just for your information, danau disana dalamnya 7 meter untuk bagian terdalam.

jika kalian mencoba untuk menyelam, kalian akan melihat berbagai jenis ikan hias di bagian terdalam danau, ow ow dibagian terdalam tidak gelap seperti yang kalian bayangkan, bahkan di bagian terdalam danau tersebut itu terdapat banyak lampu hias berwarna warni menghiasi tempat tersebut. kalian tidak perlu takut terkena sengatan listrik atau apapun itu, karena kabel dibawah sana sudah dilapisi karet anti air dan tertutupi oleh rajutan pohon bambu hingga membuat seperti hiasan pernikahan.

"eughhh"

"maaf lu, tanganku lancang, tapi kau harus melihat ini" ujar sehun yang menggaruk garuk puting luhan dengan telunjuknya.

"wuahhhhh" baru saja luhan akan memarahi sehun, tapi pemandangan indah ini membuatnya melupakan apa itu marah.

"indah bukan ?" tanya sehun dan dapat anggukan dari luhan.

.

.

.

malam tiba, mereka semua berjalan menuju asrama mereka masing masing.

"hey, kalian anak baru ?" seorang pria berwajah tampan menatap sehun dan luhan.

"ya" balas sehun seadaanya dan melihat penampilan sang senior, oh god apa itu ?

"ahahaha tidak usah terkejut, nanti kau juga akan memakainya, kau tinggal di jalan yang sama denganku ?" tanya si senior menunjuk jalan kokobop.

"iya, nomor 5" balas sehun dan dapat anggukan dari senior tersebut

"aku nomor 1, namaku taehyung, kau bisa memanggilku v saja" sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menyebalkan.

"aku sudah tau" ujarnya singkat dan dibalas dengan tawa ramah dari v.

"kau melihat name tagku ? kkk, baiklah aku duluan, semoga senang disini" ujar v masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"kau ingin mandi dulu baek ?" tanya chanyeol mendudukan baekhyun di kasur mereka, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, ini pasti karena ia menggendong baekhyun sedari tadi.

"boleh, apa kita akan terus telanjang ?" tanya baekhyun bingung

"entahlahm mungkin hingga nanti kita mendapatkan pakaian, lemari disini juga kosong" ujar chanyeol membuka lemari yang tersedia, dan mendengus kecil.

.

.

.

"ehmmm jonginhhh~ kumohon sudahhhh" desah kyungsoo meremas kepala jongin yang terus terusan menyusu padanya, pria berkulit tan ini pasti sangat menyukai payudara milik kyungsoo.

"payudaramu lembut dan kenyal kyung, aku suka... rasanya juga manis seperti wajahmu" ujar jongin merayu dan kembali menghisap dan mengigiti kecil puting milik kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"wuah liat tempat ini" ujar sehun mendudukan luhan di pinggir kolam kecil seperti bathtub.

"tempat pemandian yang begitu sensual" ujar luhan melihat sekeliling tempat tersebut, ada cermin di depan mereka, memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang yang bermandikan keringat.

"basahkan dengan cairan vagina, sabun macam apa ini ?" ujar sehun mengerutkan dahinya. dia mencoba menggosokan sabun itu ditangan, tapi apa ? tidak berfungsi, ini sabun atau hanya hiasan.

"apa ini ?" ujar luhan menunjuk sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan, take u butt here. sehun menghampiri luhan dan melihat tanda tersebut.

"coba kau duduk disitu lu" ujar sehun dan dapat anggukan dari luhan. saat luhan mendudukan bokongnya disana, pekikan kaget keluar dari mulut kecilnya. bagian yang ia duduki sedikit menurun membuat seperti saluran air kecil lalu, di depannya sedikit, bagian kayu tersebut turun membuat sebuah lubang kecil, dan sebuah cermin muncul tepat didepan luhan.

"emmm~ aku mengerti" ujar sehun mengangkangkan kaki luhan, hingga vagina memerah milik luhan terlihat. lalu meletakan sabun yang ia pegang ia letakan di lubang kecil.

"pasti saluran ini untuk mengalirkan cairanmu ke lubang itu" ujar sehun lalu duduk di belakang luhan.

"ashhh sehun" desah luhan saat sehun meremas payudaranya dan menggaruk garuk kecil puting memerah milik luhan. sehun terus mengelus puting luhan, sesekali tangan nakalnya akan mencubit cubit klitoris milik luhan hingga cairan vagina itu mengeluarkan cairan yang diinginkan.

"lihat luhan, lihat betapa indah tubuhmu, lihat bagaimana cairan itu keluar dari vagina sempit dan memerah milikmu, lihat ini... dia berkedut kuat lu" ujar sehun mengocok lubang vagina milik luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

sorry ya, ini baru pengenalan sekolahnya dulu, naenanya sabar. mungkin ceritanya bakal sedikit berbeda tapi konsepnya sama.

oh ya, jangan panggil eonni atau noona ya, berasa wanita kkk~ panggil selu aja atau author atau apalah, sayang juga boleh kkk~

bakal di update kalo yang review sampe 30 kkk~


	2. Chapter 2

thanks yang kemaren udah review yah, nih di buatin next chapternya.

kemarin ada yang saran untuk bahasa baku ya, thanks udah ngasih saran ke aku. but, dirikuh gak bisa nulis menggunakan bahasa baku, yang ada 1 tahun sekali baru update kkk.

ada yang nanya, ini sekolah bebas napa pake nilai, nanti kalian juga tau gunanya test ntu buat apaan.

.

.

.

"eughhh sehunhhh sudahhhh" desahan luhan keluar dari mulutnya, pagi pagi gini udah mendesah ? apa mereka gila ?

"apa sih lu, jangan berisik, kau bisa membuat adikku bangun" itu suara sehun yang menyingkirkan sebuah tangan ? tunggu tangan ? apakah benar ini tangan ? sehun membuka matanya, terbangun karena sesuatu sedang menggesekan penis besarnya.

"oh tuhan!" pekik sehun melihat sebuah akar pohon menggesek penisnya, dan oh lihat beberapa akar itu mengangkangkan kaki luhan, ujungnya mengelus klitoris dan mencelupkan ujung akar di dalam lubang merah nan sempit milik luhan. lalu apa itu ? sebuah bunga seperti bunga terompet menghisap puting milik luhan.

"eughhhh sehunnnn~ ahhhhh sudahhh" desahan kembali keluar dari mulut luhan. shit ! penis sehun makin membesar dan membutuhkan asupan nutrisinya.

"menyingkir kalian sialan!" kesal sehun menarik narik akar itu menjauh dari tubuhnya dan tubuh luhan.

"hey baby bangunlah" panggil sehun mengelus lubang vagina milik luhan.

"sehun aku masih mengantukhhhh" balas luhan mencoba menjauhkan tangan sehun dari vaginanya, sehun tidak menjawab tapi tangan dan mulutnyalah yang bekerja. "eushhhhh ahhhh" desah luhan membusungkan dadanya saat sehun menghisap putingnya kuat dan mengelus klitorisnya. karena kesal luhan menggenggam penis sehun dan meremasnya kuat hingga keluarlah pekikan kesakitan dari sehun.

"luhan, nanti penisku sakit siapa yang akan menusukmu" lagi ujar sehun memegang penisnya dan mengelusnya pelan, penisnya memerah karena remasan luhan.

"biarkan saja!" ujar luhan yang sudah bangun dari tidur cantiknya, wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk memulai harinya di sekolah.

.

.

.

"eughhhh~ jonginhhhh~ aku sudah mandiihhh" kyungsoo mendesah hebat lantaran jongin yang menghisap vaginanya kuat dan memilin putingnya. saat kyungsoo akan memasak untuk sarapan nanti, jongin datang dan mulai mengelus bokong sexynya, kyungsoo sudah melarang, namun saat kyungsoo lengah, jongin sudah dibawahnya, membuka lebar kaki kyungsoo dan menjilati vagina miliknya.

"jonginhhh~ kumohonhhh berhentihhh~" desah kyungsoo menjambak rambut hitam legam milik jongin. kyungsoo takut mereka terlambat, walaupun sekolah itu terlihat bebas, tapi tetap saja ada peraturan dimana siswa dan siswinya dilarang telat, atau mereka akan mendapatkan sanksi.

"baiklah baiklah" ujar jongin menyerah dan memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang. kau memasak apa soo-ah ? tanyanya mengintip masakan yang dibuat kyungsoo.

"tidak ada banyak bahan, hanya ada roti dan mentega, juga selai coklat, jadi aku membuat roti bakar untuk kita semua" ujar kyungsoo memindahkan roti bakar ke piring dan membawanya kemeja makan.

"apakah kita akan makan seperti ini terus ?" itu juga yang dipikiran kyungsoo, masa ia ? mereka tak memiliki uang, jadi bagaimana bisa makan ?

"entahlah, aku juga bingung" balas kyungsoo menyiapkan susu untuk 6 orang disana. tepat saat kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi, luhan dan sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

"kalian sudah bangun terlebih dahulu ?" tanya sehun menatap kaido bergantiian, hingga pandangannya berhenti pada payudara sintal milik kyungsoo. "payudaramu indah juga soo- akh" pekik sehun mengelus kepalanya.

"jangan harap kau bisa memegang payudaraku" kesal luhan berjalan menuju kursi. "ya tuhan lu, aku hanya memuji payudara kyungsoo, tidak lebih. tetap saja payudara ranum dan kenyal milikmu yang paling indah dimataku sayang" ujar sehun mengelus tangan luhan, dan duduk berdampingan dengan wanitanya.

"dimana chanyeol dan baekhyun ?" tanya kyungsoo menatap luhan dan sehun, belum lama kyungsoo bertanya, muncullah dua pasangan tersebut dari kamarnya.

"ayo sarapan" ujar kyungsoo menunjuk sandwich yang telah ia buat. mereka duduk dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka dengan khidmat.

.

.

.

pukul 8 tepat, gerbang sekolah telah ditutup oleh satpam disana, seluruh mahasiswa baru telah masuk ke area sekolah sejam setengah jam lalu, dan mereka dikumpulkan dalam sebuah ruangan untuk melanjutkan masa orientasi sekolah mereka.

"baiklah, sebelumnya terimakasih kepada kalian yang telah datang tepat pada waktunya, tentu dari kecil kalian telah di ajarkan untuk menaati peraturan bukan ?" kali ini seorang guru wanita dengan rambut kuning keemasan dengan name tag hyoyeon di dada atasnya. anggukan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

di meja kalian terdapat peraturan peraturan sekolah ini meja sekolah ini berwarna putih biasa, namun setiap meja terdapat sensor yang digunakan pihak sekolah untuk memberikan soal ataupun pemberitahuan apapun kepada siswa dan siswinya, layaknya komputer dalam desain meja.

Rules On EXO HIGH SCHOOL

 _ **siswa/i wajib datang sebelum gerbang di tutup, yaitu pukul 8.00**_

tak ada kelanjutan lagi, apa hanya ini rulesnya ?

"baiklah, kalian bisa melihat layar di sini" ujar hyo sedikit menyingkir agar para siswa/i dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditontonkan. mereka adalah siswa dan siswi yang tidak datang tepat pada waktunya, kalian memang bebas, tapi bukan berarti harus melanggar peraturan di sekolah ini seluruh siswa memandang takut pada layar disana, penampilan dua orang siswa/i yang tengah berlari menggunakan pjama di tengah hutan EHS. dan yang mengejar mereka adalah sebuah makhluk menyeramkan yang tidak pernah mereka lihat.

"kalian harus terus berlari atau..." hyoyeon tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, tapi video di depanlah yang menjawab semuanya. siswa yang tertangkap akan diikat di sebuah pohon besar, oh apa itu, itu adalah akar yang tadi pagi meraba sehun dan luhan. akar itu memasuki anal sang pria dan memasukan sebuah batang kecil kedalam lubang penis milik si pria. terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari si pria, dan lonjakan menyakitkan. sedangkan bagi si wanita, payudaranya diikat kuat hingga membiru, dan akar itu menyedot kuat puting sang wanita, vaginanya di buka lebar lebar dan dimasuki beberapa buah buahan yang dihancurkan didalam vagina hingga menjadi jus.

"jika kalian bertanya berapa lama itu terjadi, yaitu hingga bel pulang sekolah, lalu mereka akan dijemput menuju area sekolah dan di obati, baiklah kalian bisa lihat lagi peraturan selanjutnya" ujar hyo tegas

 _ **siswa/i wajib mengerti apapun yang dijelaskan oleh guru yang mengajar**_

"setiap akhir kelas nanti kalian akan di berikan soal yang telah kalian pelajari selama satu hari penuh, tentu ada resiko bila kalian salah menjawab" layar tersebut kembali menunjukan seorang siswa sedang duduk di mejanya sendiri, namun kursinya perlahan berubah menjadi terlihat lebih nyaman, dan meja itupun mengeluarkan layar kecil untuk soal dan jawaban, disebelah kursi terdapat tombol abjad dari a hingga e, untuk 1 kelas terdapat 10 soal, sedangkan mereka 1 hari belajar terdapat 3 pelajaran. setelah selesai mengerjakan, terdapat total poin di layar tersebut, ternyata siswa itu salah satu. lalu keluar sebuah alat dari kursi tersebut, mengunci pergerakannya, dan menyetrum penis siswa tersebut, sedangkan siswi akan di strum di bagian klitoris dan niple.

"hukumannya selama 1 menit, karena dia salah satu, salah 1 dihukum selama 1 menit, ringan bukan ?" ujar hyo tersenyum manis yang malah terlihat mengerikan di mata siswa/i disana.

 _ **hanya dua saja peraturannya, kalian tidak usah terlalu tegang**_

tawa terdengar di ruangan itu setelah kata terakhir tertulis.

"ah ya, disini kalian akan di ajarkan mencari uang sendiri, donghae songsaenim yang akan menjelaskan kepada kalian, kalau begitu saya undur diri" ujar hyo lalu turun dari panggung kecil tersebut.

"selamat pagi semuanya, aku disini akan menjelaskan pekerjaan apa yang dimaksud, baiklah, kalian hanya harus fokus pada layar disini. sebelumnya kalian mungkin hanya melihat roti tawar, mentega, dan selai di kulkas kalian. itu adalah makan sarapan kalian, selama 1 minggu disini, karena setelah masa orientasi selesai, kalian harus memulai mencari pekerjaan disini. baiklah, jam sekolah kalian yaitu 9 jam, satu pelajaran 3 jam, dan istirahat setengah jam tiap sesi. jadwal kalian belajar adalah 2 hari plus 6 jam, dan 3 hari bekerja. sedangkan 1 hari untuk kalian beristirahat" jelas donghae panjang lebar yang dapat di tangkap baik oleh siswa dan siswi disana. sungguh sekolah disini sangat menyenangkan, bahkan mereka hanya belajar selama 3 hari, dan mereka malah akan mendapatkan uang dari kerja keras mereka sendiri.

"untuk jadwal kalian akan kami atur di akhir orientasi ini, setelah ini kalian akan berkeliling untuk melihat lihat toko dari siswa/i disini" jelas donghae dan tersenyum melihat beberapa siswa yang terlihat bingung.

"ingat, kalian bersekolah disini selama 4 tahun, kalian bisa bekerja atau membuat pekerjaan itu sendiri, jika kalian memiliki skill, kalian boleh mengajukan proposal perusahaan kalian kepada pihak sekolah, selanjutnya kalian akan diberikan modal untuk membuka usaha kalian. mungkin kalian berfikir jika karyawan disini dan siswa sangat sedikit, dan kemungkinan untuk membuka usaha sangat kecil bukan ?" kkk kalian akan mendapatkan jawabannya saat kalian mulai bekerja nanti tambah donghae, sekarang muncul tulisan dimeja

 _ **Gaji yang akan didapatkan untuk profesi berikut:**_

"sudah kalian baca ? kalian baca dengan baik dan ingat, agar saat kita melihat lihat toko kalian bisa memilih profesi apa yang kalian inginkan"

 _ **restoran = 150 Epm/hari**_

 _ **Market = 120 Epm/hari**_

 _ **Distro =100 Epm/hari**_

 _ **Model = 150 Epm/ hari (Profesional = 350 Epm)**_

"baiklah akan saya jelaskan, Epm itu singkatan dari Exo Planet Money, kita memiliki mata uang sendiri yang hanya bisa digunakan disini, kenapa sangat sedikit profesinya ? karena untuk profesi yang lain seperti doktor atau bagian it atau listrik, kita telah memiliki yang ahli dalam bidangnya

selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan kembali dengan hyo songsaenim"

donghae turun dari panggung kecil tersebut dan digantikan kembali dengan hyoyeon.

"oke, bagaimana ? kalian sudah memikirkan profesi apa yang kalian inginkan ? ahahaha baiklah, kita akan menjelaskan sisanya"

.

.

.

"ini adalah seragam sekolah kita" ujar hyo menunjuk layar tersebut, semua siswi terkejut melihat pakaian pakaian itu.

seragam untuk pria, berwarna putih transparan dengan lengan panjang dan press body, dasi panjang dengan logo EHS dan name tag di sebelah kanan. celana panjang dengan ehhh lubang di bagian tengah untuk mengeluarkan penis mereka, ah celana mereka tanpa seleting, lalu perlengkapan untuk musim dingin yaitu rompi dan jas dengan logo EHS.

seragam untuk wanita, perwarna putih transparan crop tee tinggi dan tanpa lengan, lalu ada lubang untuk bagian payudara hingga payudara terlihat tumpah dan bagian atasnya terdapat name tag, roknya sangat tinggi hanya mentupi pinggul, memaerkan vagina dan bokong dari si wanita, rok nya bahkan hanya berbahan jaring yang memperlihatkan semuanya, sama saja tanpa bawahan bukan ?, lalu untuk perlengkapan musim dingin ada rompi menutupi perut namun tidak dengan lubang di payudara, dan jas panjang selutut dengan logo EHS.

Piama tidur pria sama saja dengan seragam bedanya dia lebih longgar dan memiliki karet di bagian lubangnya agar penis si pria tetap di luar.

piama tidur wanita sama dengan piama pria, bedanya ada lubang untuk payudara dan karet di sekitar lubang agar baju tidak menutupi payudara, sendangkan celannya bolong tengah agar vagina terlihat dengan jelas.

untuk pakaian sehari hari mereka, hanya menggunakan kaos untuk pria dan baju croptee berlubang untuk wanita, dan rok transparan untuk wanita, sedangkan pria celana berlubang.

.

.

.

"untuk menyapa kalian tidak dengan membungkukan badan, melainkan mencubit klitoris atau menarik penis lawan, saya akan kasih video contoh

sesama murid"

wanita = hay, pagi (si wanita menarik penis si pria dan sedikit mengurutnya)

pria = pagi juga (mencubit big clitoris dan memilinnya kecil)

"kalian pasti memiliki tanggapan di pikiran kalian, untuk yang wanita, klitorisku tidak sebesar itu. benar bukan ? kalian akan mendapatkan klitoris seperti itu nanti"

murid dan guru pria

murid wanita = pagi songsaenim (meremes penis dari luar celana dan mengecup rahang)

guru pria = pagi juga (menampar payudara dan mencubit puting hingga air susu muncrat)

murid dan guru wanita

murid pria = pagi songsaenim (membalikkan tubuh saem dan mulai mengocok vagina saem)

guru wanita = pagi juga (membalikkan badan kembali dan menampar penis murid)

untuk sesama jenis membungkukan badan 90 derajat.

.

.

.

"baiklah, kalian sudah mengikuti pengenalan orientasi dengan baik, selanjutnya saya akan memanggil berpasangan untuk pemerosesan tubuh kalian. ruang satu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, ruang dua Oh Sehun dan Lu Han, ruang tiga Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo" ujar hyo menunjuk ruangan dengan pintu yang terdapat nomor.

baekhyun dan chanyeol masuk keruang satu, mereka disuruh berbaring dengan tenang, seseorang mulai mengoleskan sebuah cairan di payudaranya dan menambahkan cairan kental di putingnya, oh jangan lupa suntikan yang dia pegang mulai masuk kedalam lubang puting baekhyun.

"akhhh" rintihan keluar dari mulut baekhyun, setelah itu payudara dan klitoris baekhyun mulai dipasangkan alat. dan tubuhnya ditutupi oleh sebuah tabung.

orang itu mulai mendekati chanyeol

.

.

.

sehun hanya melihati orang tersebut yang mulai mengoleskan cairan aneh ke penisnya dan menyuntikan sesuai kedalam lubang penisnya, ia melihat luhan yang mulai merintih. dalam pikirannya bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan luhan.

"berdirilah, dan masukan penismu kedalam alat itu" ujar orang tersebut, sehun mengikuti arahan dari orang itu, dia mulai berdiri dan memasukan penisnya kedalam sebuah dinding mungkin yang terdapat bolongan.

grek

tangannya terikat tiba tiba, ada apa ini ?.

sehun mulai merasakan pijatan kecil di penisnya, lalu...

.

.

.

"AKHHHHHH AKSHHHHH" teriakan keluar dari mulut kai dan do, mereka merasa sepertinya kelamin mereka di besarkan secara paksa, sungguh sangat menyakitkan. kai terus menggedor dinding itu, walaupun tangannya jadi memerah karena hal tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana, sungguh penisnya seperti di panjangkan secara paksa, sangat menyakitkan, bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan ketimbang merasakan ereksi selama 2 jam penuh.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah melemas, rasa nyeri membuat tenaganya hilang.

"Selesai" ujar orang tersebut mematikan sebuah mesin, dia membantu sehun berdiri tegap dan membawanya ke kasur lalu dibaringkan.

"Oh tuhan, aku tak tau akan sebesar ini, seharusnya aku mengecek dulu ukuranmu" ujar orang tersebut kaget.

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur. Akan aku ukur ... 22 cm & 6cm, baiklah, biarkan dia tetap ereksi" dia meninggalkan sehun dan berjalan menuju luhan, membuka tabung tersebut, dan oh... Sehun melihat luhan dengan mata membesar, apaa itu ?

"Eughhh" desah luhan saat klitorisnya di sentuh.

"Ini sempurna 4cm & 1,5cm, pasti dia sangat sensitif bukan, tapi tenang, akan ku buat ini menjadi sangat sensitif, aku menyukai klitorismu" ujar orang tersebut menyuntikan cairan pada klitoris luhan.

"Akhhh~ kumohon sudah" mohon luhan mendesah lemas.

"Baiklah kita cek payudaramu" kata orang tersebut, mulai mengoleskan cairan kepayudara luhan dan memijitnya dari pangkal ke ujung.

"Omaya !" Pekik sehun melihat cairan putih muncrat dari payudara luhan.

"Selesai, kalian diberi istirahat 5 menit, setelah itu keluar"

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry telat update, banyak kerjaan wkwkwkwk.

Keknya bakal fokus ke hunhan deh, lagi ngefeel ama hunhan soalnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai gais, lama tak jumpe dengan ai, hehehe, ada yang masih nunggu ff ini kah ? sejujurnya saya ingin menyudahi membuat ff berated ini, karena jujur saja, saya tidak tahu harus melanjutkan cerita ini bagaimana, dikarenakan cerita ini adalah cerita non konflik, Cuma ff naena untuk pembaca, jadi kemungkinan setiap chapnya nanti ada judulnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Prev

"akhhh~ kumohon sudah" mohon luhan mendesah lemas.

"baiklah kita cek payudaramu" kata orang tersebut mulai mengoleskan cairan kepayudara luhan dan memijitnya dari pangkal ke ujung.

"Omaya!" pekik sehun melihat cairan putih muncrat dari payudara luhan.

"Selesai, kalian diberi istirahat 5 menit, setelah itu keluar"

.

.

.

5 menit berlalu, sehun dan luhan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan keadaan yang susah di jelaskan.

"kalian bisa melanjutkan ke ruangan sebrang" tunjuk petugas ke sebuah ruangan di sebrang pintu mereka berdiri.

"hun-ah, aku sudah tidak kuat" ujar luhan menahan beban badannya di lutut.  
"baiklah, ayo naik" ujar sehun berjongkok di hadapan luhan.  
"eughhh~" desah luhan saat klitorisnya bergesekan dengan punggung sehun"  
"ada apa lu ?" tanya sehun khawatir

"tidak ada apa apa, hanya sedikit masalah di klitorisku"

"hmm… pasti karena petugas tadi, jahh lupakan saja, aku tak masalah cairanmu membasahi punggungku" ujar sehun tersenyum mesum.  
"yakkk ! dasar menyebalkan" kesal luhan memukul kepala sehun

.

.

.

"tidurlah di ranjang itu" ujar petugas dari ruangan yang baru saja mereka berdua masuki. Dengan patuh sehun dan luhan merebahkan diri di kasur tersebut, ya tentu saja beda ranjang.

"baiklah, akan kami mulai" ujar salah satu petugas yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Salah satu petugas mengoleskan bedak di vagina luhan, dan satunya lagi mengoleskan bedang di penis sehun.

"ahhhh~" desah luhan saat klitorisnya bersentuhan dengan spons bedak.

"sepertinya si bodoh itu menyuntikan cairan konyol itu di klitorismu, benarkan ?" tanya petugas itu pada luhan. Oh dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang mengelus elus klitoris luhan.

"eughhh iyahhhh kumohon hentikannhhh" desah luhan memohon.

"bodoh, dia memperlama pekerjaanku saja" ujar petugas itu lalu mengeringkan cairan cinta luhan.

"Akh!" disebelahnya sehun sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"kami akan mencabut bulu kemaluan kalian, hair waxing, tenang saja, walaupun disini hutan blantara dan pekerjaan bodoh untuk murid murid itu, vagina dan penis kalian akan tetap sehat, jangan ragukan tim dokter di sekolah ini" petugas itu berbicara sambil mengoleskan hard sugar di vagina luhan dan mencabutnya.  
"akhhh ne" balas luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

Vagina dan penis sehun sudah bersih dari bulu bulu yang menutupi keindahannya/?.

"belum selesai, bagian vagina dan penis yang sudah di waxing akan kami laser agar pertumbuhannya lama" ujar petugas memulai pekerjaannya kembali.

Rasanya sedikit perih saat alat leser itu menyentuh kulit, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti itu prosedurnya.

"selesai, kalian istirahat 5 menit, lalu kembali ke kursi kalian" ujar petugas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai ?" tanya hyoyeon dan mendapatkan jawaban sudah dari anak anak.

"baiklah, kalian bisa istirahat setelah bel berbunyi segera kembali kemari!" ujar hyoyeon tegas lalu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Semua siswa/I mulai keluar kelas beramai-ramai menuju kantin sekolah. Apakah mereka akan makan roti lagi ? entalah.

"ashhhh sudah bodoh!" kesal baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol yang terus menyusu padanya.

"tadi kau bilang payudaramu sakit dan memintaku untuk menyedotnya, sekarang kenapa aku yang kau marahi ?" tanya chanyeol bingung.

"karena kau bodoh! Itu saja ! cepat lepaskan tanganmu" kesal baekhyun lalu berjalan duluan.

"dasar wanita" ucap chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun.

"beakhyun kenapa ?" tanya kyungsoo pada luhan, sedangkan luhan yang tidak tahu apa apa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"kantinnya besar sekali" ujar luhan melihat sekeliling, sehun dan yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui luhan.

"benar, sedangkan muridnya hanya sedikit" balas jongin

"kurasa mereka terlalu berlebihan hahahaha" lanjut jongin lalu tertawa keras.

"dia kenapa ?" tanya chanyeol

"dia bodoh, itu saja" balas baekhyun sekenannya.

.

.

.

"akan aku ambilkan makananmu ya" ujar sehun lalu menurunkan luhan di salah satu kursi, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"baek, kau saja ne yang ambil hehehe" ucap chanyeol lalu menyengir memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"ck, dasar tiang tak berguna, ambil sendiri !" kesal baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan makanan.

"dasar wanita, bisanya ngomel saja" grutu chanyeol lalu mengikuti baekhyun.

"mereka kenapa selalu bertengkar ?" tanya kyungsoo pada jongin.

"mungkin mereka bodoh, itu saja hahahahaha" ucap jongin mengikuti baekhyun.

"ah kau disini saja bersama luhan, biar aku yang bawakan makananmu" ujar jongin dan dapat anggukan dari kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"aku tak menyangka makanan disini sangat berkelas" ujar baekhyun memulai makan.

"yahh, aku pun tak berfikir sampai situ" ujar sehun menyetujui.

"ini apa ?" tanya luhan menunjukan sebuah saus berwarna bening.

"entah, coba saja" balas sehun. Dengan ragu luhan mencoba memakannya.

"mashita ^^" senang luhan lalu mencampurkan saus tersebut ke makanan.

"benarkah ?" tanya baekhyun mencoba saus tersebut dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"wahh iya, kenapa rasanya bisa seenak ini ?" gumam kyungsoo.

"entahlah" balas jongin.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 1 jam sudah terlewat, sudah saatnya mereka kembali keruangan. Didalam sudah banyak murid murid yang duduk menunggu penjelasan berikutnya.

"oke, kalian sudah disini semua ?" tanya hyoyeon dan mendapatkan anggukan dari siswa/i.

"baiklah, selanjutnya kalian akan di bawa oleh donghae saem untuk tour ketempat kerja kalian nanti, silahkan donghae saem" ujar hyoyeon menyerahkan tugas selanjutnya pada donghae.

"diluar sudah ada kendaraan sekolah, kalian bisa masuk dan menunggu saya disana" ujar donghae mulai berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah didalam kendaraan tersebut, oke oke akan saya jelaskan, untuk bentuk kendaraan di sekolah ini seperti kereta kerjaan, hanya saja menggunakan mesin. Untuk 1 kendaraan bisa di naiki 5 pasangan, jadi selagi berjalan mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan dari EXO High School.

"baiklah, kita akan mulai perjalan menuju lokasi" ujar donghae.

Kereta mulai berjalan, oh ternyata selain gerbang utama dimana mereka melakukan test seleksi, di belakangnya juga ada gerbang lain. Saat gerbangnya terbuka, hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah jalanan yang sunyi, sekitar 500m dari gerbang tersebut, ternyata mereka bisa melihat pemukiman warga yang…. Baiklah nanti saja saya jelaskan.

Ternyata jaraknya hanya 1.5km dari gerbang menuju pusat kota, mereka dibawa menuju lapangan yang memang di sediakan untuk kendaraan kendaraan warga sekitar.

"ku kira disini hanya ada sekolah, ternyata ada kota juga. Kurasa disini bukan tempat sembarangan" ujar salah satu pasangan di belakang mereka ber-6.

"kurasa kota ini adalah kebangkitan yunani" pasangan yang berbicara diawal.

Hmm… benarkah ? sepertinya memang seperti kota yunani, tapi entahlah, kita lihat 3 pasangan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"baiklah semuanya bisa turun dan mengikuti saya" ujar donghae dari sebuah toa yang ia bawa.

Seluruh siswa/i keluar dan mulai mengikuti donghae dengan teratur, ternyata jelas perbedaan jika membawa murid berprestasi dengan membawa murid yang sudah di atur. Bahkan tanpa di suruh mereka bisa mengatur barisan sendirinya.

"kurasa apa yang di bicarakan dua orang tadi benar, aku pernah membaca buku tentang dewa dewa yunani, dan ya pasti aku juga membaca tentang keadaan kota disana" ujar kyungsoo memulai.

"hmm… sepanjang jalan aku melihat semua orang disini berparas menawan, dan sepertinya mereka tidak kekurangan uang, lingkungan tertata bahkan warganya saja berjalan dengan jalur yang benar, kurasa mereka semua pintar, dan yang paling membenarkan adalah…."

"sex" lanjut sehun memutuskan omongan chanyeol, yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"ya sudahlah, lagian kita disini untuk belajar, jangan sampai orang tua kita kecewa bila kita sampai di keluarkan atau apapun itu" ujar baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun aneh.

'kurasa kepala baekhyun terpelantuk sesuatu tadi' batin chanyeol.

"apa liat liat ! dasar idiot!" bentak baekhyun pada chanyeol.

.

.

.

"baiklah, kita sudah sampai di pusat kota, air mancur ini dinamakan _aphrodite's the lust_ air mancur ini adalah lambang kota" jelas donghae saem.

Sungguh indah, air mancur dengan pahatan berbentuk awan di pinggirnya, di tengahnya terdapat patung berbentuk dewi aphrodite sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki, lalu kaki sebelahnya terangkat, membentuk seperti gerakan balet, lalu di belakangnya terdapat dewa ares yang sedang mengangkat sebelah kaki dewi aphrodite, dan sebelahnya lagi meremas payudara sang dewi, lalu dibawahnya terdapat pria pria yunani menadangkan tangannya, membiarkan cairan cinta sang dewi membasahi tangan mereka.

Jika mereka menghampiri patung tersebut, di dalam air mancur tersebut terdapat bentuk miniatur sebuah perdesaan, dengan anak sungai yang ternyata berisi air dari vagina sang dewi.

"jika kalian melihat banyak toko toko disini, beberapa adalah milik EXO High School, bagaimana kalian tau bila itu adalah toko milik sekolah ? caranya mudah, sebagai contoh, restoran di depan sana, di depan tokonya terdapat palang dengan logo sekolah, yang berarti itu adalah milik sekolah. Mengerti ?" jelas donghae, dan dapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"baiklah kita mulai dengan toko yang sepi terlebih dahulu" donghae berjalan menuju sebuah butik dengan logo sekolah disana bertuliskan _Arcturus Boutiques_ butik milik sekolah dengan beberapa pajangan gaun indah di etalase.

Kring…

Bunyi lonceng pada pintu butik saat donghae mendorongnya.

"ahhh…. Selamat datanggg di butikkk eughhh kamiihhh…" desah seorang wanita saat si pria sibuk menghentakan penisnya di sebuah meja.

"dimana yang lain ?" tanya donghae pada kedua orang tersebut.

"ouhh sedang mengerjakan eughhh pesanananhhhh" desah sang wanita.

Siswa dan siswi yang melihat hanya menelan liur mereka.

"ash sedang keliling ya ? silahkan lihat lihat, didalam adalah tempat pengerjaan pesananan" ujar si pria tenang tanpa mengurangi intensitas hentakannya.

"baiklah kalian bisa lihat lihat" ujar donghae lalu duduk di salah satu sopa.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di restoran milik sekolah _Vega Restaurant_ restoran sekolah menyediakan berbagai macam makanan bisa kalian rasakan disana. Pintu di buka dari dalam saat melihat donghae dan yang lain ingin masuk.

"selamat datang di _Vega Restaurant_ " sambut salah satu pelayan di restoran tersebut.

"sepertinya tempat kalian selalu ramai" ujar donghae menepuk pundak sang pelayan.

"hehehe tentu saja saem, karena kami tidak akan tanggung tanggung untuk melayani customer hehehe, ah kalian sedang tour ya ? silahkan liat liat" ujar sang pelayan.

Mereka semua melihat cara pelayan disana menyajikan makanan, sangat…. Emmm sensual mungkin.

Contohnya seorang pelayan wanita menyerahkan makanan yang di pesan kepada pelanggannya, saat menaruh makanan, sang pelanggan bahkan tidak malu untuk meremas bahkan mengecup payudara sang pelayan. Sang pelayan pun membalasnya dengan kecupan di dahi, pipi atau bahkan remasan di penis sang pelangggan. Oh liat ada juga yang memberikan tip kedalam vagina pelayan, ada juga pelayan yang meremas air susunya kedalam gelas pelanggannya. Oh liat itu, sang pelayan sedang mengoral penis si pelanggannya. Dan juga pelayan pria tidak masalah bila penisnya di raba atau di remas saat mengantar makanan, bahkan ada yang sampai diemut oleh pelanggan.

Saat masuk kedalam semua sedang sibuk memasak, dan ada sebuah bagian yang sedang, apaa ! menaruh makanan di atas tubuh seorang wanita.

"ini namanya _nyotaimori_ biasanya khas di jepang, di restoran ini juga menyediakan hal serupa" ujar donghae menjelaskan, tapi bedanya, bila biasanya makanan hanya di letakan di atas vagina atau apapun, kalau mereka memasukan sebuah daging lobster kedalam vagina sang pelayan.

Restoran macam apa ini.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya adalah _Rigel's Bar_ bar malam milik sekolah.

"bar sedang tutup, bukanya hanya malam hari, namun karena hari ini akan di adakan tour, jadi yang bekerja sudah ada sejak dini hari" ujar donghae lalu masuk kedalam bar.

"Selamat datang donghae saem" ujar bartander yang memang tidak terlalu jauh tempatnya dari pintu.

"dimana yang lain ?" tanya donghae.

"sedang bersiap, kelilinglah dulu. Dan nikmatilah apa yang kami siapkan untuk kalian" ujar sang bartander.

Di atas panggung tiba tiba menyala sebuah lagu, lalu keluar tiang dari lantai panggung, selanjutnya masuk wanita wanita dan mulai menari di atas tiang.

Semua siswa dan siswi menikmati musik dan penampilan sang wanita. Lalu masuk penari pria dan menari bersama dengan si wanita, di bumbui dengan gerak gerakan sensual, seperti meremas payudara, menarik penis, bahkan hingga bercinta di atas panggung. Bila biasanya sang penari akan mengajak pelanggannya naik, tidak mereka lakukan karena hanya untuk pertunjukan saja.

.

.

.

Yang selanjutnya _Alhena Spa and Sauna_ di dalam menyajikan pemandian air panas, spa dan pijat. Untuk pekerjaannya salah satunya pijat, dimana pelayan pria akan melayani wanita, dan pelayan wanita akan melayani pria.

Siswa/i melihat contoh seorang pelayan pria sedang memijat pelanggan wanita, namun bila pijatannya sudah mencapai atas, sang pelayan tidak segan segan memasukan tangannya kedalam vagina si pelanggan, bahkan meremas payudara, si pelangganpun terkadang menjilat penis si pelayan saat melewati kepalanya.

Di tempat pemandian air panasnya, ternyata campur, bisa untuk wanita dan pria. Di dalamnya banyak yang bahkan sambil bercinta atau sekedar menghisap kemaluan pasangnnya.

.

.

.

Yang terakhir mereka kunjungi adalah _Antares Studio_ sebuah studio dengan 6 lantai, biasa di gunakan untuk rekaman, atau pembuatan video, bahkan photography.

Mereka melihat seorang model sedang berpose di depan kamera, seperti menjilat sebuah dildo, atau memasukan dildo tersebut kedalam vaginanya, meremas payudaranya hingga muncrat air susu, dan banyak pose lainnya.

"dia sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk alat sex" ujar donghae dan dapat anggukan dari yang lain.

.

.

.

Udah update nih, hehehe sorry sedikit, yang penting udah update. Karena author sendiri susah buat mendapatkan pencerahan, mungkin kalian bisa membantu. Misalkan kalian mau di chap berikut inti ceritanya gimana. Kalian bisa kasih saran ke saya, caranya

.

Misalkan kalian mau komentar dulu tentang ceritanya

 _Blablablablablabla_

 _Bantuan : ka aku mau nanti chap berikutnya begini begini begini._

Tolong bantuannya semua, semakin banyak bantuan, semakin cepat update hehehehe.


	4. Chapter 4

"baiklah kira kira kalian bisa membuat gambaran tentang pekerjaan kalian nanti, sekarang kalian harus kembali ke sekolah" ujar donghae berlalu menuju parkiran kereta mereka.

"Sepertinya menjadi tukang pijat enak juga" ujar sehun tersenyum mesum.

"Terserah, setelah itu mungkin kau akan merengek kelelahan" balas luhan menaiki kereta terlebib dahulu. Sehun mencibir di belakangnya, apa salahnya menjadi tukang pijat ? Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana serunya 'memijat' pelanggan, apalagi jika pelanggannya memiliki badan indah dan wajah yang sexy.

"Ck, dasar wanita" gumam sehun menaiki kretanya

Semuanya sudah duduk tenang di aula sekolah, dan di kursi mereka sudah terdapat plastik pakaian.

"Baiklah dimeja kalian sudah ada 10 pasang pakaian, 3 seragam, 2 piyama, 1 pakaian olahraga, 1 pakaian renang, dan 3 pakaian biasa, atau jika kalian ingin membeli pakaian baru, kalian bisa ke pertokoan di kota" kali ini hyoyeon yang berbicara di depan.

"Selain pakaian, di bawah meja kalian terdapat dus 1 sepatu sekolah, 1 sepatu olahraga, 1 sandal, dan 1 pantofel/high heels"

Sehun berdecak kagum melihat bagaimana kerennya sekolah ini, bahkan mereka tidak salah meletakkan pakaian, dan model sepatunya setidaknya tidak dibawah standarlah.

"Di dalam paperbag terdapat amplop, didalamnya terdapat 100 EPM, kalian bisa pergunakan untuk membeli bahan makanan selama kalian tidak bekerja, atau selama 1 minggu, ah dan untuk perhitungan nominal ke WON, 1000 WON = 1 EPM, jika kalian membawa WON dan ingin berbelanja atau apapun, kalian bisa menukarkan di Money Changer di kota, baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini" semuanya mengangguk menerima penjelasan hyoyeon. Mereka melihat seseorang dengan pakaian steril, atau pakaian yang biasa di gunakan di pabrik makanan berbisik pada hyoyeon.

"Ah iya saya hampir lupa, setiap minggu kalian harus menyetorkan air susu, cairan vagina dan sperma, di gedung EXOLOGY lt 2, untuk jadwalnya akan dikirimkan ke rumah kalian nanti" lanjut hyoyeon, membuat banyak suara terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

"Air susu ? Cairan vagina ? Sperma ?! Untuk apa itu semua ?! Ya tuhan soo, aku takut spermaku di sebarluaskan, lalu para wanita hamil anakku, bagaimana jik- akhh" itu suara jongin yang baru saja mendapatkan pukulan kyungsoo.

"Dia kenapa ?" Chanyeol melihat kai dan kyungsoo bingung.

"Dia bodoh ! Sudah itu saja" balas baekhyun cuek.

Cukup melelahkan hari ini untuk mereka ber 6.

"Apa hari ini kita akan belanja bahan makanan ?" Tanya luhan membantu kyungsoo yang membuat roti bakar lagi.

"Sepertinya iya lu, rotinya habis, sepertinya pihak sekolah memperhitungkan sekali" balas kyungsoo, luhan mengangguk. Melihat dua wanita sibuk dengan masakan dan obrolan mereka, baekhyun malah sibuk mendesah di atas meja.

"Ahhh... Shh berhenti ahhh bodohhhh !" Desah baekhyun meremas rambut chanyeol yang sedang menjilat dan menghisap vaginanya.

Entah mengapa vagina baekhyun seperti candu untuk chanyeol, atau karena ini pertama kalinya ia bisa melakukan sex, dan terlebih lagi di lingkungan yang sangat bebas.

"Ahhh !!" Baekhyun tiba tiba mengejang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Chanyeol dari tadi hanya menjilat sekeliling klitorisnya, lalu dia membuka lapisan klitoris yang membuatnya terlihat besar, namun chanyeol tetap saja menjilati sekitar biji kacang tersebut, membuat baekhyun sedikit frustasi karena rangsangannya, lalu secara tiba tiba chanyeol mengigit biji kacang itu kencang, membuat baekhyun mengeluarkan cumnya dan mengejang.

"Idiot" ucap sehun melihat datar baekhyun dan chanyeol. Sedangkan jongin sudah panas dingin melihat chanbaek.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kapan kau selesaii ?" Rengek kai melihat kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan luhan.

"Lumayan, tunggulah" sahutnya tanpa kepastian. Sehun yang melihat kai yang terlihat frustasi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalian berdua hanya memanggang roti, tapi kenapa lama sekali ?!" Kesal jongin karena frustasi akan hasratnya. Bukannya bersalah kyungsoo hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

"Aku dan luhan membuat perundingan, hari ini kita akan belanja ke kota, kita patungan untuk beli bahan makanan, jika harga bahan makanan lebih dari 40 EPM, maka satu orang 70 EPM, jika kurang dari 30 maka 50 EPM, dan di bawah 10 EPM, maka satu orang 15 EPM, bagaimana ?" Jelas kyungsoo dan dapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Baiklah kita sepakat, setelah makan kita membersihkan diri dan berangkat" ujar kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bis menuju kota, pakaian luhan hanya sebuah kaos croptee pink lengan panjang, dan tentu lubang payudara, dan rok transparan berwarna senada.

Sehun mengelus kepala luhan yang berada di atasnya, oh ? Apakah aku lupa memberitahu kalian, bahwa saat ini luhan duduk menghadap sehun dengan penis sehun yang berada di vagina luhan ?, Kurasa belum.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, membuat penis sehun keluar dan masuk seperempatnya.

"Shhh..." Luhan hanya mengeluarkan desisan saja.

"Kau nikmat lu" ujar sehun mengecup kepala luhan dan mengusapnya.

"Shhh nehh" balas luhan memejamkan mata.

Lain luhan, lain juga pasangan satu ini, baekhyun menggunakan baju hijau sebawah dada dengan tali spageti dengan lubang payudara, rok pendek transparan berwarna hitam.

"Ahhh bodohhh eughhh" ya desahannya memang tak bisa di tahan.

Baekhyun duduk menghadap depan dengan penis chanyeol yang menghentak hentak kuat vaginanya. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk meremas payudara baekhyun.

"Ashh baekhhh~ nikmat sekalihhh" desah chanyeol meremas remas kuat payudara baekhyun, hingga air susu baekhyun terbuang sia sia.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jongin, ya dia pakai kaos tanpa lengan, seperti kemben berwarna nude, dengan lubang membuat payudaranya menggantung indah. Dan rok transparan berwarna putih.

Jari jari nakal kyungsoo bermain di penis jongin yang berdiri, menepuk nepuk jarinya di lubang penis, membuat cairan precum jongin terciprat. Bila tangan kanan kyungsoo sibuk bermain dengan penis jongin, maka tangan kirinya hanya mengobok vaginanya sendiri.

Tangan kanan jongin memeluk kyungsoo dan meremas payudaranya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus kepala kyungsoo, dia tau kyungsoo menyukai permainan kasar, tapi terkadang kyungsoo suka bermain main.

"Shhh jonghhh" desah kyungsoo mengocok vaginanya makin cepat.

"Ahhhh jongin hampirhhh ahhhhh" kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, meremas kuat penis jongin, dan memejamkan mata. Cairan vaginanya merembes hingga terkena kursi.

Mereka sudah sampai kota dan sedang memilih milih belanjaan, lebih tepatnya hanya luhan dan baekhyun, entah kyungsoo menjadi aneh saat sampai market.

Flashback

Mereka sampai di kota, chanyeol dan sehun turun dengan menggendong pasangannya oh berikut dengan penis mereka yang masih di dalam.

Chanyeol dan sehun menurunkan pasangannya di halte dan menghajarnya habis habisan.

"Shhh kau duluan saja jong arghh jangan disempitkan lu" ujar sehun menggenjot luhan kuat.

"Ck dasar, ayo kyung" kesal jongin lalu berjalan menuju market. Jongin juga terangsang dan belum sempat cum, tapi dia tidak menyodok kyungsoo sekarang.

Mereka berdua jalan mencari market, dan tiba tiba ada yang menyerahkan jongin brosur.

"Silahkan dicoba tuan" ujar seorang yang memberikan jongin brosur

'membuat pasanganmu agresif dan sensitif, hanya 25 EPM diskon 90% dari 250 EPM'

"Ah kyung, ayo kita coba kesana" ujar jongin nyengir. Toko tersebut lebih terlihat seperti restoran sepi.

"Kita ke market dulu jong, abis itu baru, lagian restoran itu sepi"

"Ayolah kyung, sedang diskon, kita coba saja" bujuk jongin menarik kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua masu kedalam.

"Selamat datang tuan nona, silahkan" pegawai wanita membawa kyungsoo masuk ke salah satu ruangan.

"Lunasi pembayaran terlebih dahulu tuan" ujar sang pegawai dan dapat anggukan dari jongin. Setelah itu dia ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Jong ini restoran apa ?" Bingung kyungsoo karena disuruh rebahan di sebuah kasur rumah sakit namun panjangnnya hanya sebatas bokong kyungsoo, lalu kakinya di angkat di taruh di bantalan yang lebih tinggi dari kasur, membuat vaginanya terlihat jelas.

"Akhhh~" kyungsoo meringis kecil saat jarum menusuk klitorisnya, dan juga pada kedua putingnya.

"Kalian ngapain ?!" Bentak kyungsoo

"Tenang kyung, kau tidak akan kenapa napa" ujar jongin

"Nah ini bisa tuan gunakan setiap hari agar bagian tubuhnya tetap sensitif, disana ada petunjuk pemakaian, dan ini obat agar pasangan tuan agresit, tapi gunakan jika tuan mau saja" pegawai menjelaskan pada kai.

Keluar dari sana kyungsoo merasakan nafsu yang begitu besar, tapi ia masih menahannya selama perjalanan, dan meledak seketika saat sampai di depan market.

TBC

Klitoris besar itu big tits ya. Maaf buatnya buru buru, terlanjur bosen.


	5. Pemberitahuan

maaf sebelumnya, cerita ini dibiarkan stop lama *sobs*

sebenernya aku sudah menyelesaikan 3 chapter mendatang, tapi dikarenakan laptop ngehang, aku harus buat ceritanya ulang.

kemungkinan aku bisa update secepatnya, tergantung mood dan kerjaanku ya.

maaf semuanya karena bukan update malah cuap cuap


End file.
